Return Of The Templars
by Noctus Of The Thousand Blades
Summary: I'm lousy at these. Naruto/Hinata. may be lemons in future chapters. may also be Naruto/Harem in later chapters. we'll see. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1, Birth Of A New Age

Naruto: Return Of The Templars

Disclaimer: I In no way own either Naruto, Starcraft, or any affiliated characters, worlds, races, etc. because if I did, I'd be a millionaire, living in a massive castle in Ireland, and I wouldn't be posting Fan-fics on a free website. I'd own the website. But I don't so I'm stuck doing things this way... Damnit!

A Naruto/Starcraft 1 and 2 Crossover

"Normal Speech"

**Demon Speech**

_**'Demon Thought'**_

_'Normal Thought'_

Internal Speech

_Internal Thought_

(AN: okay I came up with the idea for this fic randomly one night after watching a good friend of mine playing Starcraft 2 Wings Of Liberty. the idea came from a cinematic where Zeratul, Leader of the dark templar, is confronted by Kerrigan, Queen of the Zerg, in a Xel'Naga Sub-terainian ruin. during which you see some of what a dark templar is truly capable of. Specifically the similarities to what the Ninja's off Naruto can sometimes do. And it got me to thinking. What would happen if Naruto was set after the events of the Starcraft games? And what would happen if Naruto came across a Protoss relic. Specifically a massive crystal housing the mind of a Protoss templar. But not just a high or a dark templar. But one who walked both paths. One who could wield the energies of the high and dark Templars together, and was sympathetic to the troubles of the human race. And if that mind were to train Naruto. Well that's how the idea for this got started. Now although I happen to have a major problem with Sasuke and Sakura, and enjoy bashing them relentlessly. I shall be keeping it to a minimum this time. They still irritate me though and so shall be humiliated multiple times throughout the fic. Although to a much lesser degree than usual. Mainly to keep my editor from breathing down my neck. So without further ado, here's my fic, hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 1: Fall of a ninja, Rise of a templar, Birth of a new age.

Forest of death. Chunin exams. Second part.

Within the cave.

Naruto grimaced as he sat upright. "Man that wind was wicked. I really hope whoever made it didn't stick around very long." out of the corner of his eye Naruto caught a brief glimmer of blue to his left. Thinking it might be a way out he headed towards it. As he approached he noticed that he was now in a tunnel lined with blue crystals, which appeared to be glowing slightly. He arched his eyebrows in moderate surprise but continued following the tunnel.

Finally he arrived in a rather large chamber. The walls were positively covered in the blue crystal formations he had seen in the tunnel, and they were giving off a good deal more light than the others. The floor of the chamber was covered with a large pool of water. In the center of the pool was a small island, and in the center of the island was a large crystal formation. Whereas the crystals lining the walls of the cave were a light sky-blue. This was a deep midnight blue, and it seemed to almost pulse, as if it was alive. Surrounding the crystal were several jagged pieces of a strange yellowish metal Naruto had never seen before.

Curious Naruto dove into the pool and began swimming to the island. The water was surprisingly warm, considering where the pool was. After swimming for about five minutes he reached the island. It was a good deal larger than he had first thought. The metal shards, which had seemed small from the shore, were in fact massive and they seemed to almost hum. He continued to look around in awe, until his gaze settled on the crystal formation in front of him. Like the metal, it was a good deal larger than it had first appeared. And upon closer inspection, it appeared to have something at its centre. Naruto leaned closer to get a better look, and without thinking placed his hand on the crystal to keep his balance. As soon as his palm touched the surface, a light erupted from within the crystal.

Momentarily blinded Naruto staggered, and landed face first on the crystal. When his eyes cleared he was greeted by an awe inspiring sight. At the centre of the crystal was a figure garbed in the same yellowish metal that he was surrounded by. The metal appeared to be some sort of armor. But it was unlike any Naruto had ever seen. The figure also wore some kind of cloak, made of a dark purple fabric. It was then that Naruto noticed something else. The figure wasn't human. It was then that Naruto heard a voice fill his head.

"En taro adun young one. Do not be afraid, I shall not harm you." Naruto whipped his head around." who said that?" the voice chuckled." I understand your confusion. It has been sometime since our two races met like this. And as such, knowledge of my people has long since been lost to time. But fear not, it is I who am speaking to you. I am speaking to you mind young one. And I am the one within the crystal." Naruto's face whipped towards the figure and noticed its eyes were glowing, where-as before they were dull and life-less. Now they blazed with life, and an overwhelming sense of power.

"How? How can you speak to my mind? Or, better question. How are you even alive in there?" the figures eyes pulsed with each word." my race is exceptionally long lived young one. And I have lived for far longer than I should have. By all rights I should be dead right now. By adun I should have died long long ago. But somehow, somehow I survived." Naruto then asked the one question he should have started with." ok so you should be dead, but we'll get back to that. just who and what, are you?" the mental voice spoke with something akin to embarrassment." ah my apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Tassadar, and as for what I am. I am one of the last of my kind. One of the last of the Protoss. And worse yet. I am the last of the Templars."

Naruto stood there and continued to gaze into the crystal and asked the first thing that came to mind." what's a Templar?" the voice sighed." once we were a powerful order of warriors. We were without equal in combat. And our mastery or our races Psionic arts were without peer." Naruto looked puzzeld. "Psionic arts? That anything like Ninjutsu?" the voice was silent for a moment." I am unfamiliar with that term. what is this 'Ninjutsu' as you call it?" now Naruto was stunned." what's Ninjutsu? Wow never been asked that one before. It's one of the many skills utilized by a ninja like myself. Here I'll show you." Naruto performed a cross hand sign." Shadow clone jutsu." three copies of Naruto poofed into existence." this is a ninjutsu. it's a technique that allows me to, using chakra, do many different things, like create copies of myself as you saw, breath fire, walk on walls, uh etc etc, you get the point."

Tassadar was impressed, these 'ninjutsu' as the boy called them. Were remarkably similar to certain skills the templar learned. But he pushed that aside for later, he had a slightly more pressing issue." while that is impressive young one I am afraid I will have to cut your explanation short. You see I have a slight problem. As you can see, my body is trapped in crystal. But more than that. My body is dead. And yet I am stuck here. But I may have a way to free me. Although it requires your help." Naruto nodded" what do I need to do?" "Allow me to inhabit your body. Now listen carefully before you decide. If you do this, your body will still be your own. I will merely share it. By that I mean that our minds will share the same brain. Albeit temporarily. Once this is done, I will gather what strength I have and shed myself from you. And will finally be free to enter death. As I meant to do all those millennia ago."

This truly floored Naruto. Share his body? Well that wasn't what he was expecting. "Uh, wow okay, uh not what I had in mind. I was thinking maybe break the crystal." Tassadar's voice let out a dry sardonic chuckle." oh if only it were so easy child. But regrettably that wouldn't achieve our goal. It would instead strand my mind here. Doomed to wander the cosmos for eternity. Never able to finally move on. No this is the only way. But I am not saying that I do this for free. In return, while I inhabit your mind, I shall grant you my wisdom and knowledge. And teach you the Psionic arts of the Templars. But before I do I will warn you. The Templars are divided into three paths. The High Templars of my home world of Aiur. They drew their power from within themselves and each other. They believed in the pure power of the minds of our people. And, I will admit, the path is powerful."

"Then there were the Dark Templars. They were exiles, banished to the void of space for refusal to embrace to traditions of old. Instead choosing to expand their gifts to the void of the cosmos. They had been severed from the mind link that all Protoss share. The link was the source of our power. Instead they learned to draw their power from the vast emptiness of the void. And like the high Templars, their path contains great power. But then there was the path I walked. I was a high templar at first. But one day I discovered our dark brethren. But instead of immediately attacking them and casting them out as was taught. I instead chose to speak and learn from them. And in those conversations I learned to harness the powers of both the high, and the dark Templars together. Something no other templar had done before. But be warned, this path is longer and far harder than either of the others. As you will be required to learn to harness both energies. But what's more you will need to learn to do so without the protoss mind link. I can open your mind to the powers of both. But only you can learn to harness them. Choose quickly."

Naruto considered the offer. Here was a way to acquire a power no other ninja had ever dreamed. And it was offered with no strings attached. But what's more to control it would require his own skill. Not the shortcuts that others had used. And not the handouts that Sasuke always received. This would be earned through his own hard work. And that made it all the more appealing. "All right. I'll do it." Tassadar seemed to nod in acknowledgment." and what path do you choose?"

Naruto grinned "there's a reason I'm called the number 1 most unpredictable ninja. I choose to follow your path. But to do it my way. And who knows, just as you learned to combine the power of the high and dark templar. Maybe I'll learn to combine them with chakra. And who knows what that'll achieve." Tassadar smiled internally. or would have if he had a mouth." so be it." the crystal erupted into a blazing pillar of light which engulfed Naruto. When it cleared the crystal was gone. And standing in the center was Naruto. Albeit a little different.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Planet Shakuras. Koprulu sector.

The release of Tassadar had spread ripple throughout the cosmos. Ripple that awoke an ancient being from there centuries long slumber. A being that was once known to Tassadar. Zeratul was awake once more. But he was a great distance from Tassadar's final resting place. And with that in mind he set out. He had an old friend to greet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tassadar's cave. Konoha.

Naruto stood at the center of the island. But he was different than before. Tassadar had been true to his word. He had inhabited Naruto long enough to leave his knowledge. And then as promised, he left. But not before making a few changes. Naruto had stood at 5'0 when he entered the cavern. Now he stood at 5'9. His build had filled in a bit as well. While he had looked healthy before, under his clothes Naruto had been near anorexic. Now he had a healthy medium build. He was wiry, but he was also almost pure muscle. Most of the baby fat had been lost from his face. And his hair was longer; it now reached his shoulder blades. On his arms he wore a pair of large ornate gold bracers.

They hugged his forearms snugly and extended over the back of his hand by a full inch. His hands were encased in a pair of armored leather gloves. There was a large metal plate on the back of the hand, four metal studs over the knuckles, and three thick ring like pieces of metal over each finger. The caps on the fingertips each had a slight claw at the tip. the bracers each had a pair of gems inlaid, one in the center of the fore arm, and one just above the wrist, and appeared to be made of two over lapping pieces of metal. The top piece being slightly shorter than the bottom. Leaving a slight gap at the wrist for something to extend.

The metal plate on the back of the glove also held a green stone. Although their significance was unknown. He also wore a similar pair of greaves over his lower legs. They were strapped on over his pants. And like the bracers, had no visible hinge or strap holding them on. They were just ornate cylinders of metal encasing his lower arms, from the elbow down, and legs, from the knee down.

It was when he opened his eyes that you saw the true change. His eyes glowed with the same intensity Tassadar's had. But the glow faded until Naruto's eyes appeared the same as usual. Naruto looked down at his reflection in the water and was in awe of his new attire." WOAH! What the hell did he do? I look awesome." Naruto flexed his arms and nodded in appreciation." hmm not bad." then he remembered the exam. "AHHHHHHH CRAP THE EXAM. I AM SO GONNA FAIL!"

He then booked it to where he came in. not even noticing when he leapt from the island to the shore in one go. Once he was out of the tunnel he channeled his chakra to his feet and ran up the wall to the hole in the ceiling. And then climbed out. He looked around rapidly. Trying to find the direction he was thrown from. When he found it he jumped into the trees and began searching for his teammates. "hissssssss" Naruto spun around and saw a giant snake slithering towards him." oh great, this is going to hurt." as the snake drew closer, Naruto felt something click in his mind. And without thinking, he cast his arm forwards and thought._" Psi Blast!"_

All at once he felt a massive amount of energy gather in his arm until... a massive blast of silent blue lightning erupted from his outstretched hand and hit the snake square in the nose. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the snake glowed blue momentarily before collapsing to the ground. As the energy dissipated Naruto dropped his arm, suddenly feeling slightly drained. He then noticed the snake's head. It was leaking blood from various spots including the eyes, nostrils, the ear holes, and its mouth. It was almost as if its brain had liquefied instantly.

Naruto filed this information away for later. For now he had to find his team. He leapt back into the trees and headed towards where the wind had blasted him from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile

"Ku ku ku that was indeed impressive Sasuke-kun. Even your brother was hard pressed to master that move at your age. And the execution was flawless. A pity it was useless." Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror as the grass Nin melted out from the side of the tree. And the one Sasuke attacked, dissolved into a pile of mud. Sasuke shivered in silent fear. This ninja wasn't normal. And he definatley wasn't a mere gennin. He was on a whole different level from them. He turned and yelled at Sakura." Sakura, we can't beat him. Run or we're dead!" he heard that creepy laugh again.

"Ku ku ku. Oh I'm afraid it's far too late for that Sasuke-kun." the grass nin put his hands in a twisted ram seal, and elongated his neck, before sending his head speeding towards Sasuke and... he stopped extending his neck suddenly as an orange blur appeared in front of Sasuke, blocking his path." sorry but that's my team mate your attacking. And I can't have that." the grass Nin reeled back in pain as he felt a, metal clad, fist impact his face.

He looked up at the newcomer, after having retracted his neck back to normal. And saw an oddly familiar ninja standing between him and his prize. When he saw the whisker mark he recognized the ninja." ah Naruto-kun, I must say I'm surprised. You not only survived my wind attack, but also my snake. truly impressive, but utterly pointless." he frowned as he saw Naruto smirk." it may have been pointless when I was hit with that wind attack. But I'm a whole new animal now."

He held up his right arm in front of his chest, giving the grass Nin a clear view of the golden gauntlet encasing his lower arm. And felt a sense of pure shock ripple through him at what he saw next. The gauntlet had a medium-sized opening just above the wrist, and now, extending from that hole, was a foot long blade of glowing blue energy. He barely had time to wonder about this before he was forced to dodge, as he found the blade imbedded in the tree trunk, right where his head had been mere moments before. Naruto pulled the blade from the tree, marveling at the smooth exit it made.

"You like? they were a gift, along with a few other new things, things like this." the grass nin was forced to dodge, yet again, as a blast of blue lightning ripped the air next to him." ku ku ku. Now that surprised me. What do you call that technique? I would love to learn it." Naruto only smirked." sorry, you don't have the necessary traits to pull off that technique. But enough of that. Who are you, and why are you attacking my team?" the grass Nin reached up and pulled off... his face? Revealing a far different one underneath.

"I am Orochimaru, and my interest lies with your Uchiha member. Not a no-name orphan like you." Naruto laughed." ah the story of my life. Well for you information I do have a name. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Future hokage of Konoha. And first of the new Templars." Naruto took a stance similar to that of a runner. With his knees bent, one leg in front of the other, and his arms spread downwards to his sides. He activated the second blade, this one green, and stood ready.

Orochimaru was slightly taken aback by this. The killing intent he was letting out should have caused Naruto to have passed out long before this. And what did he mean Templar? Was that some new type of ANBU that Konoha had come up with? And then there were those gauntlets. He had never seen weapons such as those before. They almost appeared to be made of chakra, yet he didn't sense any emanating from the blades. He knew he had to end this quickly. There were too many variables, too many unknowns at this point. But there was also that power Naruto had demonstrated. It had used no hand signs, no invocations, and no chakra. A power like that could have endless possibilities. It was decided. He would mark them both.

Naruto chose that moment to attack. He lunged forwards with impossible speed, and began slashing the blades at Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura watched in awe as naruto, actually seemed, to present a challenge to the strange ninja. Whereas earlier, they had been unable to even scratch him. But something was still off about the situation. They suspected that there was more, to this Orochimaru, then met the eye. Orochimaru weaved around the strikes Naruto sent at him. The way he was attacking made it clear that he was unused to fighting with his new weapons. This gave Orochimaru an advantage. He continued to dodge until Naruto made too wide a swing. Orochimaru's arm shot forwards and punched Naruto in the abdomen, knocking the wind from his lungs, causing Naruto to double over. He then reached down and grabbed Naruto by the throat and hauled him upwards.

Naruto gasped for air as Orochimaru held him by his throat in the air." Gasp, Gasp" Orochimaru looked at Naruto with contempt." such a waste of so powerful a gift. But you may yet prove useful to my plans. You and Sasuke-kun seem to share a bond. A powerful rivalry that will no doubt help him develop into the ultimate host for me. But as you are now you are far too dangerous." Orochimaru drew back his other arm. Five, flame engulfed, kanji appeared above each of his fingers before he slammed them into Naruto's gut over the Kyuubi's seal." Gogyo Fuin." Naruto's eyes bulged and he gasped silently in pain as the Kyuubi's chakra receded from his system back into the seal. Orochimaru grinned, sure of his triumph.

Until, that is, Naruto grabbed the arm he slammed into his gut. Orochimaru blinked in surprise and looked back at Naruto's face. Within the sky blue eyes of the jinchuriki, he saw a violent determination, and an iron conviction. Paired with an earth shattering loyalty to his companions. Those eyes reminded Orochimaru of his most hated rival's. His former teammate Jiraiya. And his rival for the title of hokage. Minato Namikaze. His lip curled back in a snarl as he released Naruto's throat. Drawing his head back, he lunged forwards and bit Naruto on the neck. Naruto screamed in agony as it felt like his chakra coils had been set on fire. Orochimaru then performed the same technique on Sasuke. His task now done he planted a full-force spin kick to Naruto's gut. Sending him hurtling hundreds of feet away, though the roots of a massive tree. Revealing a hollow under the tree. Naruto lay there and slowly lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mindscape

Naruto woke up and found himself lying in a strange hallway, ankle deep in water. He sat upright and popped his neck, groaning. "Man that hurt. Now where am I?" he looked around taking in his surroundings as he got to his feet. "Okay this is weird. One minute I'm in the forest fighting that Orochimaru character. The next, I'm in a sewer? Man what's next?" as if to answer his question, a roar was heard from down the hall. Shrugging Naruto walked in the direction it had come from.

He quickly found himself in a massive room, dominated by a, equally, massive cage door. Which was held shut by a simple piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. It was then he noticed Orochimaru." man what does it take to get rid of you?" Orochimaru turned towards him. "Ah Naruto-kun I was just admiring the decor. And this truly impressive door. So this is where it is kept then? Most intriguing." Naruto blinked." okay, what are you talking about?" Orochimaru's response was cut off by another roar from within the cage.

"Ooookay, that was really loud. What's in there?" again Orochimaru was cut off. But this time by a familiar voice. "That would be your tenant, young templar." Naruto spun around and saw a truly imposing figure. He stood at 7'0 feet tall, and was decked out in golden armor, similar to the gauntlets and greaves Naruto himself now wore. the thing that set him apart from the other two was one, his skin, it was black and grey, and almost looked like it was covered in pebble like scales, two, his legs hinged backwards, three, his hands and feet, his feet were liked toed hooves almost, and his hands only had four fingers, really long spindly fingers, and finally his face. It was the same general shape as the others. It just lacked a mouth or nose, the only features seen, was his eyes.

"Tassadar! I thought you had left already." Tassadar shook his head. "Unfortunately not. After I entered your mind young one. I found myself unable to leave. It was most curious. That was until I met the great beast within the cage." another roar shook the room, as if to emphasize Tassadar's point. "Yes it is most displeased at the moment. Especially about your new 'Guest'." at this he indicated Orochimaru, who was staring in shock at Tassadar. "Whereas the beast and I have come to an understanding. This newcomer is trespassing. And we are not pleased." at this a pair of giant red eyes opened within the cage. Getting an idea Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the chest. Caught by surprise Orochimaru flew backwards through the bars until...

*MUNCH!* Orochimaru disappeared into a giant mouth lined with long and really sharp teeth. Tassadar nodded. "Yes, I believe that is one way to solve the problem." Naruto shrugged and turned towards the cage. "So now that the pest has been taken care of. Who are you, and why are you in me?" the great red eyes opened once again. Naruto then felt an enormous pressure weigh down on him. It was as if gravity had suddenly increased a thousand fold. And as if all the air had suddenly been forced from his lungs. All the while, he remained standing. although the torrents of sweat pouring off of him, and soaking his clothes, told both observers exactly how much of a strain it was to do so. And just as suddenly as it came the pressure vanished. In the shadows a gleaming set of large carnivorous teeth appeared in a massive grin. And was followed by a great booming laugh. **"By Kami kit, that was actually somewhat impressive. To be able to withstand that much killer intent without passing out is incredible in and of itself. But you even managed to remain standing. And at YOUR age and power level. Kit let me tell you, if you continue as you are now... you'll be dead inside of a month."**Naruto's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I"LL BE DEAD IN A MONTH?" both Tassadar and the creature behind the bars winced at the outburst. **"Geez kit calm down will ya? I said if you continue as you are NOW. Which is to say, under trained, and neglected by a perverted lazy sensei? Now thankfully that need no longer be the case."**Naruto calmed down instantly, as if a switch had been flipped. Causing both of the denizens within Naruto to wonder if the kid might be bi-polar or something. "You say that need not be the case. Care to elaborate?" the being chuckled. **"With pleasure kit, now please keep your voice down. My ears are sensitive and you weren't exactly quiet there. Now what I meant was. Now that you've found your way here, you can come and go as you please. This means that Tassadar and I can help you in your training. And thus increase your chances of survival. Ah but I am forgetting my manners."**the eyes and teeth vanished, and were replaced by a brief burst of crimson flames. And into the light stepped a figure that literally re-defined Naruto's opinion of the female species. She was drop-dead gorgeous, with long crimson hair, creamy alabaster skin, and a figure to die for. With a perfect hourglass body and a generous bust line (AN: not Tsunade sized. think Hinata off Shippuden.), she was the epitome of every man's fantasy women. the only thing's that set her apart were, one, she had red slitted eyes, two, she had a pair of fox ears on the top of her head, and three, there were nine crimson fox tails waving behind her.

Naruto unzipped the collar of his jacket, suddenly feeling a little too warm. The woman in question laughed a truly musical sound. **"Ah to be young and hormonal again. While I am pleased by your reaction to me Naruto-kun. Perhaps those thoughts should best be considered upon later."** Naruto nodded dumbly unable to remove his gaze from the goddess before him... the rather NUDE goddess before him. A fact that was lost on her, but not on Tassadar. "Ahem, yes well that being the case, perhaps it would be prudent to garb yourself in some clothing, don't you think?" the woman looked surprised and glanced down at herself. **"WHOOPS, my apologies for that."** there was a poof of crimson smoke obscuring her from view momentarily. When it cleared, she was wearing a red silk kimono, with black foxes stitched into the fabric. It left her shoulder bare and revealed a generous amount of cleavage. But it hid the important parts. Other than that she was still essentially naked.

Naruto could only stare and wonder what it would be like if that cage door wasn't there. As if by some unheard command the cage door wavered and vanished. All three occupants stared at the spot it was mere moments before. And than watched as a ring of light appeared around the woman's neck, and momentarily blinded them. When they could see again they noticed a collar around her throat with the kanji for seal stitched in white on the front. The woman had a look of surprise on her face which shifted into a seductive smile.**"Well Naruto-kun. I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."** Naruto blinked in confusion "Wait what? You mean I did that?" Tassadar nodded. "Indeed young one, you did indeed do that. The place in which you now stand is known as the mindscape. The minds innermost sanctum. Reaching this place has long been a right of passage for young aspiring Templars. In this case however this mindscape is yours. And as it is your mind you are in control. If you imagine it here, it will happen. Apparently you imagined the gate gone. And your mind did just that. But the seal made the collar as a defense mechanism. Madam I believe an introduction is in order for our young host." the woman nodded. **"Yes I believe you are right. My name, kit, is Shinkou No Kitsune. But you would know me as The Kyuubi No Yoko."** Naruto's jaw hit the floor. In this case literally, as he was in his mindscape things like Physics were a little skewed to say the least.

"Wait wait wait just one Kami be-damned minute. You're the Kyuubi? Aren't you supposed to be, oh I don't know, dead?" Shinkou winced at that. **"Sorry kit not quite true. The story of my defeat, as you know it, is mostly false. Being a Bijou, especially the strongest of them, I can't be killed. So instead your fourth hokage was forced to do the next best thing. Seal me into a newborn child. Unfortunately you were the only one he could use."** Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? Any particular reason as to why I was the lucky candidate?" Shinkou chuckled. **"Oh several. Primary being you were the only one born on that day. The rest... well I really don't feel it's my place to say. You'll have to ask the old man about that... wait a minute, you've known about for almost a year now. Why the skepticism?"** Naruto shrugged. "Because I thought Mizuke-teme was lying when he made the comment about the Kyuubi not being dead. Huh guess he was telling the truth after all. Who would of thought?" Shinkou was forced to blink at his attitude. **"I gotta admit kit. You're taking this all a lot better than I gave you credit for."** Naruto just grinned. "Not as dumb as I appear am I?" both Tassadar and Shinkou had to chuckle at that. And it was true; he wasn't as dumb as everyone believed. Tassadar spoke up. "I am sorry to cut this short but it's time to return to consciousness young one." Naruto scowled "okay seriously? Just call me Naruto. This whole young one, bit is grating on my nerves a bit." Tassadar nodded. "As you wish... Naruto-kun." Naruto just groaned while Shinkou clutched her sides and rolled on the floor while she laughed her ass off. This caused Naruto to thank Kami that she had imagined panties when she had created her clothes. He noticed his vision was fading and guessed he was gaining consciousness. So he just waved as he faded back to reality.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the forest of death

Naruto groaned as he dragged himself back into a conscious state of mind. That trip had taken more out of him than he had thought. He clutched the side of his neck where he had been bitten by Orochimaru. "well that's going to be sore for a while." he glanced around him and saw a couple of things that made his blood run cold. He watched in horror as Sakura was knocked around, as if it was nothing, by the team from Oto. And than watched as Sasuke woke up and lashed out. He saw Sakura hug him and plead for him to stop. And watched as the strange black marks, covering his skin, began to recede back to his neck. At this sight he felt a part of him, a part that had long been suppressed by various seals and countermeasures, not mention the Shinkou herself, initially at least she had since stopped that after Naruto regained consciousness, wake up. And he realized that Sakura would never love him. Sasuke had beaten him, yet again. The Oto team leader left the scroll on the ground and made to leave. Sasuke and Sakura turned and walked back to the tree roots that made their makeshift camp. When their backs were turned, Naruto saw the Oto gennin pull back his sleeve and charge. Naruto felt a surge of anger overcome him. He leapt to his feet and vanished in a burst of speed. Only to reappear in front of the Oto gennin holding his fist.

"You know, it's not very honorable to attack a weakened opponent when their back is turned." Sasuke and Sakura spun around and saw a blond shinobi intercept the sneak attack. And then they heard the voice. Sakura's jaw dropped. Naruto? But they saw him get killed by that snake ninja. Naruto turned his head to Sakura and Sasuke and winked saying" I'll be happy to tell you both what happened to me later. for now, however, I have some garbage to dispose of." their jaws dropped further as they noticed the same black marks, which had covered Sasuke only moment before, were spreading across his body from a spot on his neck. He turned his head back to Dosu, whose one visible eye widened in fear at the look in Naruto's eyes." alright alright we'll leave. There's no need for any more fighting." Naruto shook his head." should have done that after my team mate kicked your ass the first time. But then you had to go attack them with backs turned." Naruto tighted his grip on Dosu's fist breaking the bones in Dosu's hand, slowly." and for that you must be punished." Naruto swung back his other arm and raked the clawed fingers of his gauntlet across Dosu's abdomen, from his hip to his shoulder, in a diagonal slash. Dosu screamed in agony. Naruto then did something totally unexpected. He slammed his fist into Dosu's melody arm causing, to almost everyone's surprise, the metal to shatter. Naruto released Dosu's hand and let him drop to the ground. Naruto glared down at him. And then turned his gaze to the other Oto team members." now maybe you'll all learn. Take you team mate and go." they nodded quickly and did just that.

Naruto sighed and waited for the inevitable explosion from Sakura. He was exceedingly shocked when Sakura instead ran up and hugged him, and then began crying into his chest. That was when he twigged to the fact that he had grown approximately nine inches in height. Before he had been the shortest member on the team. Now he was almost as tall as there sensei. His clothes, which had been previously exceedingly baggy, now fit him quite well. He looked down at Sakura in complete shock. "What? No super punch to the head for being a baka? No unnecessary insults for showing up Sasuke? Wow, just what happened while I was Unconscious?" Sakura continued to sob into Naruto's chest. Naruto just smiled weakly and hugged her back. As he did the black marks receded back under his collar. That was when Sasuke decided to speak up." we thought you were dead. We saw that crazy snake ninja do something to your gut and then kick you through the ground." Naruto blinked, had he just gotten a full sentence from Sasuke. And without the superior attitude, the begrudging tone of voice, or a single noncommittal grunt." wow is the world ending or something? I thought you both hated me. I always assumed that you, Sasuke, thought I was holding you back. And Sakura, you, I always assumed enjoyed pounding me senseless for being a useless baka and showing up your precious Sasuke-kun." both Sasuke and Sakura said nothing. Because, when the team had first been put together, that was exactly what they thought. But after the wave mission, and watching Naruto almost die saving their lives. They had come to realize, just how wrong they had been. He had become a valued member of their team. And what's more, a true friend.

Sasuke sighed." the truth is, at first, I did believe that. But there's something about you. Something that pushes me to try harder. And keeps begging me to open up and to trust the both of you. *sigh* and you know what? It worked; I would gladly trust both of you with my life. And Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah?" Sasuke gave his usual superior smirk, but with good natured humor in his eyes." you may be a baka at times. But the last thing you do is hold me back. If anything, you push me to work harder than I ever would have on my own. And I'm glad we were put on the same team." Sakura hiccupped a couple times before looking up at naruto. "Me too. I'm glad we were put on the same team." Naruto couldn't help but smile. He chuckled." likewise you guys. I'm glad we're all team mates." Naruto shook himself and cleared his throat." now enough of this sappy business. We have an exam to finish." Sakura and Sasuke both nodded, but Sakura had one final thing to say, or to ask is more like. "Um Naruto? Exactly what happened to you?" Naruto glanced down at himself and grinned sheepishly. "Eh heh heh heh. It uh, kind of a long story. And I'd rather only tell it once. So can it wait until we get to the tower?" Sakura nods, not wanting to pry and disrupt their new found friendship. Naruto nodded back" thanks." Naruto walked over and picked up the scroll the Oto team left. It was an earth scroll." heh well wattya know? It's the scroll we needed. Now we can get going." he tossed the scroll to Sasuke, who caught it easily. Before all three of them took to the trees and headed for the tower. They had allot of ground to cover, and not much time to cover it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the same time in a cave within the Hokage Mountain.

This particular chamber within the mountain had long lain forgotten. Inside, a large cylindrical chamber stood and glowed slightly. Within the chamber, suspended within the green solution. A figure could be seen. The figure was male and quite clearly human. At the base a light, which hadn't activated in some time, blinked to life. If someone had been standing in the chamber they would have been quite surprised by the sight before them. But they also would have seen the faded nameplate beneath the glass casing. A plate that still read visibly as. Capt. James Raynor, Hero of the Allied forces of the Koprulu sector. And they probably would have also heard the distinctive beeping signal, a signal that was now being broadcast across the entire elemental nations. A distress signal, meant to alert someone, and to have that someone begin the revival process. A process that was already starting on its own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha territory.

The cave was dark dank and humid. There was very little light showing. The light that was present was sickly and green from various mosses and slimes. But in the center was a massive cocoon of some kind. It was about 7 feet in height and seemed to be comprised of multiple scale-like plates. From within movement was heard fro the first time in centuries. With a shudder the plates began to fall away. Until the entire cocoon had collapsed. In the center was a vaguely humanoid from. Its exact shape was obscured by the masses of slime coating it. From its back, a large pair of bat-like wings extended, shaking the slime from their surface. The figure than stood slowly, revealing it to be a woman. She appeared to be in her mid twenties, with a compact and athletic build. Other than the wings on her back she appeared completely human. She stood at 5'10; she had vibrant red hair which cascaded down around her shoulders, obscuring her moderate bust from view. The wings on her back folded and settled into place behind her. When her eyes opened they were revealed to be a shocking electric blue. But they had an oddly glowing green ring around the pupil. The glow faded quickly but the ring remained. Cocking her head to the side she took in her surroundings. The cave was much the same as it had been when she had first entered her hibernation. Full lips curled into a pleased smile. For it appeared that the purpose behind her hibernation was successful. The Zerg DNA had been mostly purged from her system. But she knew she would never be completely human again. The Overmind had caused too much damage to her DNA when it had changed her. Her smile widened a tad as she considered the new day before her. The Queen of Blades was dead. But Sarah Kerrigan was back. Although she was sure, that if any Zerg broods still existed out there amongst the endless stars. That the remaining Zerg DNA, and her past experiences would allow her to control those remaining broods. If she chose. Suddenly her head quirked up and she swung her face to the west and grinned. So he was still alive. Her head then swung skywards as she picked up another presence approaching the planet. And again her grin grew slightly; she knew that presence quite well. It was then that she noticed a third familiar presence. One that she hadn't felt since before the brood wars. And than it clicked. Tassadar was alive.

End CH. 1

AN: well there it is. the first chapter of my fic. and surprisingly, althouth this isn't the first fic that i've written, it is the first fic that i've put on the site. so that being said, i'm not expecting much in the review department. now, like i said, this is the first time i've actually loaded a fic onto the site, so please keep then in mind if you post a review.

now, a few basic things to expect in the future. this fic may include, in later chapters, some citrusy material. but i'm not sure, as i've never written that kind of thing before, it may also include a small harem, but again that's only a maybe.

Moving on, Naruto will not be the only templar trained shinobi in this fic. there will be others,and they will vary in skill and allignment. there will also be appearences of several familiar faces from the starcraft universe, some have already shown up, but rest assured, more are coming. now for one final note. This fic has one central pairing, this pairing is non-negotiable, and will likely be a theme in my future stories. this is a Naru-Hina fic, and that is the way it is staying.

anyways now that, that is out of the way, i can move on to working on the next chapter. but finally my closing comment, Please read and review, but please no flames, i'll likely ignore those. cheers.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Naruto: Return of the Templars

Disclaimer: I in no way own either Naruto, Starcraft, or any affiliated characters, worlds, races, etc. But one day soon I shall and then... THE WORLD! MUWA HA HA HA HA!

A Naruto/Starcraft 1 and 2 Crossover

"Normal Speech"

**Demon Speech**

_**'Demon Thought'**_

_'Normal Thought'_

Internal Speech

_Internal Thought_

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed, And a Kage's Shame.

Team 7 reached the tower quickly, after the battle with the Oto team. As they entered the room they saw a massive sign with a strange message on it. It read 'If qualities in _heaven_ are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If _earthly_ qualities are what you lack, train you body and prepare to attack. When heaven and Earth are opened together the perilous path will become righteous forever. This _something _is the secret way that guides us from this place today.' Naruto quirked his head to the side." huh what do you think that means?" Sasuke shrugged an action that caused a fresh flair of pain to ripple from the mark on his neck." I don't know, but I have a question for you. How are you not in agony from that damn mark on your neck?" Naruto looked at him in confusion for a second before he twigged to what he meant." ah you mean the Hickey that damn Hebi-teme gave us. I don't know, why is it bothering you?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah it feels like my chakra coils are on fire. And it hurts just to breath." Naruto furrowed his brows. "Huh. Odd mine isn't giving me the slightest trouble. Maybe it affects others differently?"

Sakura piped in with. "Can we worry about the exam first? I mean... what now?" Naruto nodded." good question... wait a minute." he reached into his jacket and pulled out the heaven scroll. "You don't think..." Sasuke pulled out the earth scroll and shrugged. To which Naruto returned. Figuring 'What the hell' they both kneeled and opened there scrolls. Only for nothing too happen. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Huh, well that wasn't what I..." his words were halted by the fact that both scrolls had begun to smoke."Shit!" he grabbed both the scroll and hurled them away. Just in time to watch them explode in a massive plume of smoke. When it cleared Naruto's face threatened to shatter under the grin now plastered on his face.

"Iruka sensei!" the Chunin in question smiled at the three surprised gennin. "Hey Naruto looks like you guys made it. Well let me start by saying. Congratulations on passing the second portion of the Chunin exams." Naruto pumped his fist in the air and did a victory dance, Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief, and Sasuke just smirked and then asked. "So what would have happened if we had opened the scroll before reaching the tower?" Iruka just grinned and shook his head. "Always were a sharp one weren't you Sasuke. The scrolls were designed to summon one of us Chunin as you can tell. If you had opened it before you reached the tower. We would have rendered you unconscious for the remainder of the second part." Sasuke nodded, and then cringed in pain again. This made Iruka worry a bit.

"Are you all right?" Naruto piped in." no sensei I'm afraid he isn't. We had a run in with... well, a legend from the dark parts of Konoha's past." Iruka began to pale." please tell me it wasn't..." Naruto only nodded. "It was Orochimaru." Iruka went from slightly pale to completely white in 0 seconds flat. "He marked Sasuke with a curse mark didn't he?" Naruto nodded and pulled down the collar of his jacket. "He marked both of us." he then pulled up his shirt and channelled some chakra making his seal appear." he also screwed with my primary seal." Iruka noticed the five new marks and nodded. Sasuke and sakura merely blinked in confusion. That was the single most complicated seal they had ever seen. Why was it on Naruto? What else was he hiding?

Iruka gestured for them to follow. "We need to have the hokage take a look at the two of you." they nodded and followed. As they travelled through the tower they saw a couple other teams. Foremost amongst them were the sand team, and Team 9. The three nodded at team nine as they walked past. They gave the sand team a wide berth, having witnessed what Gaara could do. They had been on the other side of the clearing, opposite of team 8, and had witnessed Gaara's brutal slaughter of the Ame team. So with a wary glance they bypassed the sand-sibs and continued on their way. They finally arrived at the Hokage's room in the tower. Iruka knocked and the door opened revealing an Anbu. "Team 7 just arrived. They have some information for the hokage." the ANBU nodded and fully opened the door. The hokage looked up and smiled.

"Well this is a surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure Iruka?" Iruka bowed respectfully. "Hokage-Sama, team seven just arrived and reported something rather unsettling." the hokage nodded. "Continue." Iruka nodded and beckoned Naruto and Sasuke forwards. The two then pulled down their collars showing identical marks on their necks. A set of three spiralling tomoe. This caused the majority of the ninja present to gasp in shock. They all recognized that mark. It was Orochimaru's mark of heaven. His most powerful curse mark. One ninja in particular winced in sympathy. The ninja in question was one Anko Mitarashi. She knew all too well the trouble tied to that mark. She was the first one Orochimaru gave the mark too. Hers however was an imperfect proto-type. She had no doubt that those were the perfected versions.

The hokage sighed. "So he is in the village. Anko stated that she had run into him, but we found no evidence that he was there." Naruto chose to speak up. "Jiji, I don't know about Sasuke, but my mark is clean." this brought odd looks from all those present." how can you even say such a thing Naruto. That mark is evil." Naruto's face remained grim. "It's because of my... tenant." this of course confused the rest of team seven, but brought frightened looks from the Jonin. The hokage spoke again. "And how does your...tenant, as you put it, have anything to do with this?" Naruto's expression remained unchanged. "Because my tenant consumed the piece of that Hebi-teme's soul that was in the mark." this of course caused the Hokage's eyebrow to quirk. "He ate the soul shard?" Naruto chuckled. "No jiji, _She_ ate the soul shard. And in so doing, purified the mark. Sasuke's is another story. She thinks she might be able to do the same to Sasuke's. But it'll take time to work out how."

By now team seven was confused as hell. Sasuke chose then to speak up. "Uh with respect Hokage-Sama... What the hell is everyone talking about?" the hokage merely looked at Naruto. Who in turn sighed. "I was hoping not to have to tell you yet. Well, you two remember what happened thirteen years ago October 10th?" they both nodded and sakura replied. "Yeah the Kyuubi attacked. And was then killed by the fourth, at the price of his own life." Naruto nodded." well that's partly true. The fourth did indeed fight the Kyuubi, and did die in the fight. But the part about Kyuubi's death is where they lied. The Kyuubi is a demon. More than that, it's made entirely of chakra. And as such can't be killed. Now sakura, basic battle strategy. when you are fighting an enemy you can't kill, what are your two options?" sakura thought for a moment." you retreat." Naruto nodded. "and when that's impossible?" sakura shrugged. "I don't know I guess you... could... oh no." Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke." when's my birthday?" Sasuke looked confused." October 10th, why what does that have to do... with... Wait you can't mean?" Naruto nodded. "The Kyuubi couldn't be killed. So the hokage sealed it. Into a newborn infant. And as you guessed. That infant was me."

Sakura was in shock. All of a sudden all his bad treatment over the years, the warnings from her parents to avoid Naruto. The hate filled glares. They all made sense. In Sasuke's case he found a kindred spirit. They had both experienced hardships that others couldn't relate too. But in Naruto's case it was a thousand times worse. Sure Sasuke had lost his family. But at least he had known his. Naruto had never known his. And he knew that Naruto's learning had been continuously sabotaged. Whereas he had been given preferential treatment because he was that last Uchiha. He had always thought that no-one could understand his burden. But here was someone who carried a heavier one then he could possibly imagine.

Naruto watched the multitude of emotions wash over his team-mates faces. The final one being sadness and understanding. The hokage smiled at this." I see you both understand now. Naruto has had a worse life than even you Sasuke-kun. But has remained the stronger for it." Sasuke and sakura made to apologize fro their behaviour only for Naruto hold up his hand to stop them." it's okay guys you didn't know. Hell until the graduation exam, even I didn't know. But I will tell everyone here, The Kyuubi isn't in any way what we feared. First of all..." he grinned. "The Kyuubi's Female." this caused everyone to gain a look of pure shock. "He he. Yep and what's more, she is actually quite nice. And assures me that she wasn't in control of herself during the attack. she was being controlled somehow." this just caused mass confusion." Controlled? Who on earth could have controlled the Kyuubi?" Naruto shrugged at the unnamed Jonin who asked the question. "No clue. She won't tell me. Says I'm not ready to know yet. And Tassadar isn't helping any... crap." the hokage whirled on him. "Who's Tassadar?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Eh heh heh. Uh... yeah about that... it's complicated. But it has to do with how I got these." he held up his arms and showed the gauntlets on his arms.

The hokage beckoned for Naruto to remove them and hand them over. "Sorry old man. Can't do that." the hokage looked miffed. "And why not?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know how to take them off. They're kind of stuck." this caused everyone to face fault. Leave it to Naruto to find something that he couldn't remove. "Well in that case are they special in anyway?" Naruto grinned and held up his right arm. And with a small pulse of chakra activated the gauntlet. The gems inset in the metal glowed slightly before a blade of pure energy erupted forth from above his wrist. "Heh. Yeah I'd say they're somewhat special." everyone was baffled by this. From what they could tell, this energy blade used almost no chakra. It made for a damn useful surprise. "And before you ask. No I will not say where I got them. Wouldn't do you any good anyways. As none of have the necessary abilities to use them. Especially as they aren't powered by charka." the hokage cleared his throat slightly. "Ahem yes well then what energy do they use?" Naruto just gave a big cheesy grin. "Psi-energy."

Everyone blinked. And the hokage asked. "Synergy? How does that..." Naruto shook his head." no not synergy. Psi-energy. Psychic energy. The power of the mind." this just confused everyone. Asuma chose to speak up this time. "You're talking about Psionic's. I thought that was a myth?" Naruto shook his head. "Nope it's real. But not everyone can use It." he held up a hand to forestall anymore questions. "Look we have gone way off topic here. My team and I are tired. And the curse marks isn't my only problem." he lifted his shirt. "The damn snake bitch messed with the Kyuubi's seal as well. My control is completely shot." the hokage took a closer looks and nodded." I can see why. Alright give me a second here." he rolled back his sleeve and focused his chakra. Five blue flames appeared at his finger-tips. And slammed his hand into Naruto's gut saying. "Gogyo Fuin, Kai!" Naruto grunted from the impact. But watched as the five marks faded. And quickly felt his control flood back. Along with the presence of Shinkou and Tassadar. "Ooooof! Whoa that hurt... ah there we go. I can feel it returning. The Kyuubi as well. She got cut off shortly after the bastard fucked with my seal. thanks." the hokage nodded. "Alright now I'm sure the three of you have a lot to talk about. And you also need some rest. There are still a couple days left. So go rest up." the three gennin bowed and left.

The hokage turned to the Jonin present. "Well?" Kakashi spoke first. "Well I'm stumped. I've heard of Psionic's before, but only in passing. There are rumours of a hidden village with a clan of Psi users. But we all know that he isn't from It." the hokage nodded. "Indeed neither of his parents was of that clan. But it still begs the question. How is Naruto able to use it? And who is this Tassadar? The name is so familiar. It almost sounded..." the hokage paled. "Oh no. it's impossible. They're all but extinct. They haven't been seen on this world since the fall... but that was clearly their technology. Could it truly be one of them?" the Jonin looked at each other in confusion. Kurenai was the one to speak this time. "Sir? Is their anything wrong? Do you know who Naruto's was referring to?" the hokage sighed." yes I do. The problem is that the person should be dead. The other problem is that the person in question also isn't human. Or even from this world. And they died almost 800 years ago. And before you ask, no I will not tell you who they are or how that is possible. This is a Kage eyes only secret. So do yourselves a favours and forget about this." the Jonin al snapped to and saluted Hiruzen. Who just sighed. Why? Why couldn't things ever be simple where Naruto was concerned?

Elsewhere in the tower.

"Well that was surprising." Sasuke and sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura piped in. "yeah it was. But tell us. Who is this Tassadar?" Naruto flinched. "I'd rather not say just yet. Don't worry I'll tell you eventually. But not till after the exams. It's safer that way. Now, Sasuke, about your mark. I think Kyuubi and I are ready to fix it.' Sasuke perked at this. "Really?" Naruto nodded. "Yep. Let's get inside first though. Don't want others to see this." Sasuke nodded. They quickly found an empty room and Naruto beckoned them in. he then closed and locked the door behind him. And ran through a quick series of hand signs. Sakura asked. "Naruto what was that?" Naruto just shrugged. "A privacy jutsu. I had the hokage teach it to me after I graduated. It prevents others from spying on us. Now Sasuke, take your shirt off and sit on the floor." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him. "So I can get at your mark dumb ass. What I'm about to attempt, won't work through your clothes." Sasuke nodded at that a silently obliged. Sakura almost squealed at the sight of Sasuke topless. But was able to contain her. The sight of him occasionally twitching in pain helped her to focus. Naruto then stood in front of Sasuke. "Okay this is probably going to hurt like hell so try and bear with it alright?" Sasuke just nodded.

Naruto cracked his knuckles to loosen them up a bit. He then went through about 56 hands signs. By the end his hands were glowing with a mix of purple and crimson chakra, they also seemed to have a light blue over glow. But not the same light blue of visible chakra. No this glow was something else. Both Sasuke and sakura briefly wondered if the blue light was the Psi-energy that was mentioned earlier. All this speculation stopped instantly as Naruto slapped one hand on Sasuke's mark and the other on his forehead. Sasuke opened his mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. Then the pain faded. And Sasuke found himself in an entirely new location.

Sasuke's Mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a totally different locale from what he was expecting. He was in a large, well furnished, room. The walls where covered with various pictures. On the far wall, held within five ornate gold picture frames. Were pictures of himself, sakura, Kakashi, a woman, who Naruto assumed was Sasuke's mother, and a face that was all too familiar to Naruto. Itachi Uchiha, The Black Raven, The clan killer, former ANBU captain, codenamed Weasel. But most of all, Sasuke's older brother. And the man who had saved Naruto's life. Itachi's picture frame was tarnished and beat, and his photo had a large X ripped over his face. Naruto knew why. He just wished he was allowed to tell Sasuke the truth. Naruto was one of only seven people who knew the truth about the Uchiha massacre. As Itachi had just finished saving his neck, right before he was given the mission to slaughter his entire clan. He also knew that the elders had than used Itachi as a scape goat when he refused to kill his own brother. They had leaked that Itachi had slaughtered his clan. And forced him to run and become a missing Nin. But not before leaving a few things with Naruto.

He was shaken from his reverie when Sasuke appeared next to him." ah there you are. Took you long enough." Sasuke glanced around. "Where are we?" Naruto just smirked." your mind dumb ass. This is your mindscape. The innermost part of your mind. And the place where that Hebi-teme is hiding." Sasuke nodded as if in understanding. But to be honest, he had no fucking clue what was happening. Naruto just sighed and went to a door. The door looked like the rest of them, a panelled oak, western style door with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the surface. The difference with this one was the image of a pair of Sharingan eye within the fan. That and the pulsing black tentacle thing on the door." I'm going to go out on a limb and say. That this is where he is. And if I'm not mistaken. This is also the door that contains the power of your Sharingan." Sasuke growled." great so now he's messing with my bloodline." Naruto shook his head." no I think he's trying to learn how to copy it. Inside that room is ALL the knowledge of your bloodline. All of the knowledge contained in you blood. If he learns enough, and has sufficient knowledge of genetics, which he is rumoured to have, than he could quite easily mimic your bloodline."

Sasuke growled and threw open the door. There in the centre, was Orochimaru. The walls were covered in the same, pulsing black, tentacle like substance. And it seemed to be coming from Orochimaru himself." ah there you are Sasuke-kun. And look you brought Naruto-kun with you. How are you boys. Enjoying my gift I hope." Naruto scowled. "Hah gift? I got news for you bitch. We know all about your so called gift. And how it controls those who bear it. But I think you'll find that it doesn't work on me. You see, thanks to the Kyuubi. Your soul has been removed from my mark." Orochimaru snarled at this. How dare the brat refuse him and yet keep the power he gave him, with no strings attached. But Naruto wasn't done there. "And another thing. How do you suppose it is that I'm here?" Orochimaru had to stop and think about that. They were in Sasuke's mindscape, and to his knowledge the only others who could come here besides him and Sasuke, would be a Yamanaka. And that was only because of their bloodline. Naruto continued. "It's because of the Kyuubi. Gentlemen allow me to introduce..." a burst of crimson flames suddenly appeared. When they dispersed, Sasuke had to stifle a nosebleed. And Orochimaru's jaw was hanging at his ankles. There before them was a gorgeous woman in a kimono, that barely covered anything, and a dog collar around her throat. Naruto continued again. "...Shinkou No Kitsune. Known by many as the Kyuubi No Yoko."

Sasuke was stunned. This _gorgeous_ example of feminine beauty was the Kyuubi? Damn Naruto, how the hell did he get lucky enough to have THAT sealed into him. Shinkou just grinned and winked at Sasuke, which caused his nosebleed to double in size and strength. She then turned and levelled a blistering glare at Orochimaru. Who, for the first time in almost thirty years, had to fight the urge to meep at the KI rolling off of that glare? "Haven't I eaten you once already you damned perversion of nature?" Naruto spoke up." we're in Sasuke's mind. This is the soul shard in his mark. Not mine." Shinkou nodded." ah well that explains it. I guess lunch is served yet again." she lashed out and grabbed Orochimaru, crushed him into a small ball, and ate him. "Mmmmm souls, Yummy." Naruto only shook his head in embarrassment, while Sasuke face faulted. "Well that takes care of that. Your mark should now be clean. And thanks to this, in time it will naturally develop into its second stage." Naruto whirled on her. "what do you mean second stage?" she just smirked." you'll see soon enough." and with that vanished in a blaze of red flames. Naruto shook his head and cancelled the technique, ejecting the both of them from Sasuke's mind.

Back in the tower.

Sakura had been watching them for twenty minutes now. And was getting worried. About two minutes in, their curse marks had begun to spread, completely covering them in the black flame-like markings. The difference was that Naruto's, while still ejecting the same blackish-purple chakra, didn't feel evil or unclean. Sasuke's, however, still did. About ten minutes later, a second spiral of crimson chakra erupted from Naruto. The spiral than wrapped around the both of them, it suffocated the vile purplish chakra that Sasuke exuded. And then just as quickly it vanished. And sakura watched as the sickly purple chakra surrounding both of them, shifted. It was still a mix of purple and black, but it was a clean royal purple, instead of that ugly bruised purple from before. And like Naruto's it felt clean. It still exuded an aura of sheer unadulterated power, but it was no longer evil. Finally after another ten minutes the marks began to recede. Sakura got up and ran to them. Just in time, because they immediately collapsed once the marks fully receded. They were both out-cold. But they were sleeping peacefully. It seems that Naruto had succeeded.

Later

Naruto groaned as he dragged himself back into consciousness. He had thankfully been left alone by Tassadar and Shinkou during his sleep. But he still ached. He glance at the clock and sighed. He had been out for six hours. He slid himself into a sitting position and swings legs off of the bed. He didn't stand but just sat their rubbing the mark on his neck. He took stock of the room. Sasuke was in the bed across from his, and appeared to still be out of it. Not surprising given what they had just gone through. Sakura was in the bed next to Sasuke's. Which just made Naruto chuckle. Once a fan-girl always a fan girl. When he looked out the window it was clearly night. He sighed and got up. Glancing back at his teammates he slipped out of the room. He wandered around the tower. It was a fairly large place. He eventually made his way to the balcony on the roof and looked out over the forest. He inhaled and took in the scents of the night and the forest. And exhaled with a content sigh. This was a scent that he had always loved since he was a child. Feeling an odd mood overcome him Naruto quickly looked around to make sure he was alone. He then pulled out a scroll from his jacket. He unrolled it and unsealed a couple of items. One was a speaker of some kind. The other was a large, elongated, triangular case. With a great deal of reverence he opened the case. And lying inside on the red velvet lining was his most prized possession. An electric guitar. It was an odd instrument for this part of the world but he cherished it above all others. It had been a gift from Itachi during his second year in the academy.

He wasted no time in plugging in the amp and strapping on the guitar. He ran a hand reverently over the neck. It was inlayed with multiple leaf symbols. The body was black with a silver fox inlay. On the back were four symbols surrounding a Konoha leaf. There was the Uchiha fan, the Hyuuga flame, an orange swirl, and a light blue diamond starburst. The orange swirl was a common sight. It was on the back of the Chunin and jonin flak jackets. And also on the back of Naruto's jumpsuit. The diamond was a mystery to him. But he shrugged. He quickly removed his jacket and pulled the guitar strap over his shoulder till it rested comfortably in place. He was about to strum the strings when he noticed he still had the gauntlets on. He scowled at them and wished they could be removed. Suddenly they glowed a bright blue and vanished. Leaving a pair of golden wristbands in their place. Naruto smiled and strummed the strings. He frowned slightly and retuned the strings. When they were properly in tune he began strumming out a random tune. And began to hum. ((AN: Fade to black by Metallica)) he nodded along to the beat. And then swung into the solo and let the music carry him away.

He stroked out note after note and let them ring out into the air. Unbeknownst to him he had acquired an audience of three people. Sasuke had woken instantly after Naruto had left the room, and had decided to follow him. He had watched as Naruto pulled out the guitar and start playing. He was quickly joined by another. He was surprised to find Hinata beside him with a finger to her lips. He nodded and continued to watch. And the third had been present the entire time. Anko had been on the other side of the balcony lost in thought. The sight of those two boys, both only just gennin, and younger than she had been. Both had the perfected form of the same mark she wore. She knew that the marks were safe, but she was also aware of the pain involved in the sealing process. She was shaken from her reverie by the first harsh notes of the Metal ballad. She quickly ducked into the shadows and snuck over to where the music was coming from. When she rounded the corner she was shocked by what she saw. The Uzumaki kid was playing a guitar as if he had been born with one in his hands. But she also recognized the guitar. She had been with Itachi when he had picked it up. He had said it was for a friend but wouldn't say any more than that. Now she knew why.

Naruto flowed into the next song. This one slightly more saddening, and mournful. It spoke quite clearly. It told all present of the pain he dealt with daily.

The song started out soft; the notes were somewhat tinny, like that of an acoustic guitar.

_"This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

Naruto took a breath and switch a small lever next to the volume knob. This caused the sound to switch to the harsh reverberating notes.

_"Even if I say 'It'll be alright'_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to_

_Just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

_"No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would've guessed it?_

_And I am left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

_"Even if I say 'It'll be alright'_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to_

_Just stay Alive_

_maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It is never too late"_

_"The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get it back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again"_

_"This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong..."_

Naruto paused, took a breath and then swung right back into the song with all the fervour he had before.

_"Even if I say 'It'll be alright'_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late _

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late "_

Naruto strummed the last few notes. And let the final note hang in the air. He sighed and smiled. That had felt good. he was about to pack it up when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, and a soft pair of... something press into his back. His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked behind himself. "Hinata? How... how long were you there?" Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, a scowl evident even in the low light from below. "About as long as I was. But what I want to know. Is what are YOU doing with that Guitar?" Naruto flinched. This was about to get ugly. "Shit. Look before you freak, I know it belonged to your brother. But he gave it to me." Sasuke Growled. "Liar." Naruto shook his head. "Nope take a look." he pulled the strap over his head and flipped the guitar over, showing Sasuke the hand written decal on the back. It read

_'To Naruto. _

_May this give you as much joy when you play it, as it did when it was mine._

_Your friend and Personal Guardian Raven_

_Itachi Uchiha._

Sasuke's jaw dropped. That was Itachi's hand writing alright. He sighed and looked at Naruto. "When?" Naruto scratched the back of his. "Our second year at the academy. Right after that major beating I took on my birthday. It was a late birthday present. Your brother was one of the ANBU on my Protection detail back then. It was also about three months before the massacre." Naruto sighed. And shook his head. When he looked back up he had a stony look in his eyes. "Alright this has gone on too long. Sasuke, Hinata, and you too Anko I know your there. You three come with me. We're going to the Hokage to do something that should have been done a long time ago." he grabbed his coat, and strapped the guitar across his back. He then knelt and resealed the amp and case for the guitar. And marched for the door. Sasuke moved out of his way and quickly fell into step behind him, Anko followed. Hinata, well she grabbed Naruto's hand and refused to let go.

The Hokage's temporary quarters, Training ground 44.

The hokage was relaxing quite happily, he had his pipe out and was giggling perversely at the orange book in hands. He was rudely jerked out of his perverted literary paradise by a loud banging on his door. Sarutobi fumbled the book briefly before stashing it in his desk. He scowled and stalked over to the door and wrenched it open. He was about to verbally rip a new asshole in whoever had disturbed his rest, when he was met by a surprising, and simultaneously, terrifying sight. A stony faced Naruto, a pissed off Sasuke, A blushing Hinata, nothing new there. But the fact that she was holding Naruto's hand and was still conscious was surprising. And the final member was an extremely irritated Anko. "Well this is a surprise. To what do I owe this, late night visit?" Naruto just glared at him." it's time to fix a mistake you made a long time ago old man." Sarutobi arched an eyebrow at this." oh and what mistake would that be?" Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a familiar guitar. It had been Itachi's. Sarutobi knew they had been close. But he had no idea that Itachi had given Naruto his prized guitar." Sasuke needs to know the truth. Now." Sarutobi sighed and slumped in defeat. This was not going to be a pleasant night after all.

End Ch 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Preliminaries and Fangirls?

Naruto: Return of the Templars

Disclaimer: I in no way own either Naruto, Starcraft, or any affiliated characters, worlds, races, etc. But my plan is in motion. Soon Blizzard will have no choice. They will bend to my demands. And it shall be mine. Soon, Oh so very soon. he he he he!

A Naruto/Starcraft 1 and 2 Crossover

"Normal Speech"

**Demon Speech**

_**'Demon Thought'**_

_'Normal Thought'_

Internal Speech

_Internal Thought_

Chapter 3: Preliminary battles, Shiny new toys and... Fan girls?

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a powerful man. Respected, Loved, Praised, and in some cases Feared. But right now he was none of those. The God of Shinobi wasn't present in this room. Only a tired old man with far too many secrets. "Naruto you know I can't do that." Naruto slammed his fist on Sarutobi's desk splintering the wood. A move that reminded Sarutobi of Tsunade and her legendary temper. In Naruto he saw a similar temper, barely restrained, just waiting to be unleashed. Sarutobi sighed but nodded "alright your right. I should have done this from the get go. You three had best sit." Sasuke and Anko complied and took the aforementioned seat. Hinata and Naruto remained standing. Naruto, out of anger, Hinata, out of fear of passing out the moment she let go of Naruto's hand. She had as of yet to say anything the entire time the group of four had been together. And that didn't look to be changing anytime soon.

Sarutobi shrugged. "Okay before we begin I must stress this point. What I am about to reveal is an S ranked secret known only by seven people. Myself, the Elders of the Council, my student Jiraiya, Naruto, and of course the man who this secret involves. If any of you reveal this information without my express consent you will be punished. By the full force of shinobi law. Is that in any way unclear?" Sasuke Anko and Hinata all shook their head showing that they understood. Naruto just continued to glare at Sarutobi. Who merely sighed. "Alright. The truth is that Itachi is not as guilty as you were led to believe. Yes he killed his clan. But he did so under orders. Orders from the Village council." Sasuke's face slowly slipped into a look of horror, right before he blew up. "WHAT? YOU ORDERED HIM TO SLAUGHTER MY FAMILY? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Whoa Sasuke, cool your jet's there's a reason behind this." Sarutobi nodded. "Indeed there is. The fact is, Sasuke, that your clan was in fact planning a coup against the village. Your father himself was leading it. In order to prevent as many losses as possible the order was given to remove the conspirators by whatever means necessary. Now I only wanted those involved in the Coup wiped out. The elders however had other ideas. They wanted the entire clan wiped out. That way Itachi could restart the clan anew, only this time with the village in control." Sasuke's anger continued to build. Sarutobi merely continued. "However we got lucky. Itachi and I discovered the Elders intent in time. That said, Itachi Jiraiya and I came up with a counter plan. And it worked. To the council, and the village's knowledge, you and Itachi are the only remaining members of your clan. This is not true however. Naruto if you would."

Naruto nodded. "In reality you and Itachi are the last two remaining Uchiha." he took on a maniacal grin. "Well, the last two males above the age of three that is. That and the last two bearing the name of Uchiha. In truth only about a third of the clan was wiped out. And that was only the male populace. The rest are all alive and well." Sasuke fell into his chair in disbelief. He wasn't alone. His head shot up. "My mother..." Naruto grinned "Is alive and well. Last I heard they were heading to a small region outside the elemental nations. Using the name Hayabusa if memory serves." the hokage nodded. "The Hayabusa clan, lead by Mikoto Hayabusa. They're actually living not far from your first big mission. They live in the remnants of what was once Uzumaki No Sato. Or the village hidden in the whirlpool." Sasuke sighed. They were alive. Naruto chose this moment to speak again. "Of course you three, I, the Hokage, Jiraiya of The Sannin and Itachi are the only ones who know. And we want to keep it that way. Which means Sasuke that you need to keep up the appearance of an avenger. As much as I know you don't want to live that life anymore, you have to keep up the appearance. This includes making it appear that your curse mark is still bothering you. We'll make it seem like it wasn't purified. Or at least not completely. But unfortunately I'm going to have to pretend to be affected as well. This means we can't fight at our best. We have to just scrape by."

Sasuke looked confused. "Scrape by? What do you mean?" Naruto scratched his head. "Well from what I saw, quite a few teams made it through. Which means there's likely going to be a preliminary to cut down the number of contestants." Sasuke just stared at him. "And you'd know this how?" Naruto grinned. "Simple I've watched previous exams. There are usually no more than twelve contestants at a time. And the final rounds are always one on one. So as a result, the numbers need to be cut back to save time during the finals." everyone stared at Naruto as if he'd grown a third head. "What, do you honestly believe that with all the prank's that I've done? That I wouldn't learn a thing or two about the inner workings of village politics? I know full well that several important people will be attending. Possibly even the daimyo, especially with you in the exam Sasuke. I hate to say it; put the council will likely promote you just because of who you are." Sasuke growled and shook his head. "No. if they did that than I would turn down the promotion. I won't accept it unless I earned It." the room grinned. And Sarutobi nodded "good. That attitude proves that you've already matured during this exam. And that you actually have a shot at earning the promotion. Not through your name. But by your actions."

Naruto nodded. "Yep. Well now that that's settled, why don't we all get some rest? We can work out the specifics after the prelims." they all nodded, and the four visitors departed. Sarutobi sighed and reached into his desk. He quickly reopened his book to where he left off, and started to giggle.

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk. Until Naruto stopped. "Hinata I have to ask you something." Hinata only nodded. "Why did you hug me back there?" Hinata blushed a bright red. "Uh w-w-well y-you j-j-just s-seemed so s-sad at the t-t-time. I-i-i t-thought that m-maybe y-you could use some c-c-comforting." Naruto smiled. "That's not the only reason is it?" Hinata blushed so red that she glowed, but she gave a small smile and shook her head. Naruto chuckled and lead her back to her room. Once they reached the door and turned to Hinata and said. "It's Okay Hinata I understand what you mean. Oh just so you know." he grinned mischievously and kissed her on the cheek. "I like you too." and with that he walked away. Hinata was glowing like a light bulb, but had a huge grin plastered on her face. She calmly entered the room and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and lay down. Just before thinking _'He kissed me, and said he likes me. Naruto-kun likes me.'_ and with a final massive grin... she fainted. But was happier than she'd ever been.

Two days later.

After two days of waiting the contestants of the Chunin exam were all gathered in some kind of arena. There was a massive electronic billboard on the wall, above a pair of massive stone hands in the Ram sign. On either side were a set of stairs leading up to a balcony surrounding the arena. The Hokage stood on a pedestal flanked by the Jonin Sensei's of each team present, and the rest of Konoha's Jonin populace. The hokage stepped forwards and began the speak. "Welcome all of you. And may I say, Congratulations on passing the second part of the Chunin exams. Now I know all of you have worked hard to get here. But let my start by explaining the true purpose behind the Chunin exams." this caused confusion amongst the gennin gathered. Kiba broke the silence with. "What do you mean true Purpose? I thought the purpose was to be made Chunin?" the Hokage nodded. "While it is true that the exams determine who becomes a Chunin, the real purpose is as a replacement for war." again the gennin broke in murmuring voices at this.

Just as the hokage was about to continue, he was interrupted by a sickly looking jonin with a katana across his back. "Pardon me Hokage, if I may?" the hokage nodded and stepped back. "Alright everyone my name is Gekko Hayate. And I will be the Procter for the third portion of the Chunin exams. Now before we begin I'm afraid that, because there are so many of you, that we're going to need to have a set of Preliminary rounds." Kankuro spoke up from the far left. "What? Preliminaries, but some of us just got here!" several of the gennin nodded. But Hayate continued. "Yes well like I said there are simply too many of you here. And we need to trim down the numbers. Now these matches will be one on one Tournament style. so if anyone doesn't feel up to it, they may drop out now without disqualifying there teammates." a hand went up quickly." sorry but I guess that means me. I used too much chakra during the second part. And during the first, that sound attack's left me deaf in one ear. I'm going to have to drop out." Hayate nodded.

"Anyone else? No? Good. Now when the board up there shows your name, come down and we'll begin the match." the board activated and spiraled through the names until it fell on... "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi. The rest of you please clear the arena." Naruto walked past and patted Sasuke's shoulder on the way by. Sasuke nodded back at him and turned to his opponent. ((An: okay a heads up. I pretty much suck at writing fight scenes. so please bear with me.)) Sasuke glared at his opponent and feigned a flash of pain from his shoulder. The Gennin across from just chuckled. "You're clearly not at your best. Why don't you save yourself the humiliation? And give up now." Sasuke just growled and settled into his Taijutsu stance. Hayate looked back and forth between the two combatants before dropping his arm. "Begin."

Akado went through about a dozen hand seals until his hands glowed blue. And then proceeded to charge at Sasuke. Who merely smirked and dodged the rather obvious hand thrusts. His smile vanished however when he got grazed and noticed a drop in his chakra. _'Shit, that's what weird technique of his does. It drains my chakra. Damn, can't take too many hits from that.'_ with that thought in mind Sasuke exploded into action. And vanished from sight. Akado glanced around trying to locate him. Right until he felt a foot apply itself to his chin launching him skywards. He reached the apex of his flight and floated there briefly. That was when he felt Sasuke poke in the back from beneath him. "Heh got you; you won't be draining anymore of my chakra thanks." Sasuke wasted no time. He spun around Akado and launched a back fist at him. It was quickly blocked by both Akado's arms. Sasuke just grinned and spun to the other side nailing him in the kidneys with a punch. This spinning around and attacking him last for about three seconds, during which Sasuke landed five devastating blows. All while falling. He ended with an axe kick to Akado's stomach and called out his Technique. "Barrage of Lions."

The final blow knocked what little wind Akado had left, straight from his lungs. The resulting impact from the fall coupled with Sasuke's kick rendered him unconscious. "Akado is unable to continue, Sasuke Uchiha wins." this was met by general applause. Kakashi made to go down to Sasuke, but caught a glance from the hokage, and a subtle shake of the head. He gave an equally subtle nod back, and stayed put. Sasuke made it up to the balcony and was immediately congratulated by Naruto and sakura. Unfortunately Ino decided to try to offer her congrats as well. Only to be stopped by a glance from Naruto. She shivered slightly; Naruto's eyes glowed a subtle blue and exuded raw power. He shook his head. Ino gulped slightly and stepped back. Naruto nodded at her and pulled the power from his eyes. Only for something odd to happen. His head suddenly felt like it was cracking open. "Ah shit, what the hell?" the rest of team seven looked at Naruto oddly. Sakura asked. "What is it?' Naruto shook his head and grunted. "I don't know. It feels like someone suddenly took an axe to my skull. And my eyes. They feel like someone set them on fire." Kakashi was suddenly worried. What Naruto's was describing was the exact same thing that occurred to him. Shortly after he had the Sharingan implanted.

Then he remembered his talk with team 7 just before coming here. They said that Naruto had entered Sasuke's mind, in order to remove the soul from Sasuke's curse mark. And that it had been hiding in the room containing the power of the Sharingan. "Naruto look at me." Naruto complied and what Kakashi saw confirmed his fears. Naruto's eyes had changed. His iris had gone black, and he now had an ice blue tomoe in each eye. To make matters worse, his pupil had become a slit, like when Naruto was channeling the Kyuubi's chakra. But like the Tomoe it was ice blue. "Naruto, it appears that your little jaunt through Sasuke's mind has caused some changes." Naruto was worried. "How bad?" Kakashi pulled out a mirror and showed Naruto his reflection. "Shit. I was afraid of this." Sasuke and sakura were confused until they saw Naruto's eyes. Sasuke suddenly understood. "You gained a doujutsu. It looks almost like the Sharingan. Except for the slit pupil and the different colors." sakura finally twigged. "So... you mean that Naruto's visit too your mind did this too him?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. When I was in there we had to go into the part of Sasuke's mind where his bloodline was. Now normally that isn't enough to do this. But I think the Kyuubi may be somewhat responsible. As she's the originator of the Sharingan."

Sasuke nodded. "It makes sense. We were in the room with my bloodline, and our minds were connected. Plus it appeared as if the room was already unstable. So after you summoned her into my head and she ate Orochimaru's soul. Well the knowledge needed to flow somewhere. You were a convenient out lit. Especially since you hold the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded back. "Exactly. Because of the seal, there's always a minute amount of her chakra in my coils at all times. So the genetic knowledge, that I acquired by accident, reacted with the Kyuubi's chakra. And this was the result." sakura and Kakashi nodded in understanding. It wasn't intentional, just an odd set of circumstances piled on top of each other. Coupled with general bad timing all around. Kakashi piped in. "so what are you going to call it?" Naruto shrugged. "No clue, need to see what it do first." they all nodded at that. They were jerked out of their little meeting by a large gust of wind and a sickening crack. They all looked down at the arena and realized that they had missed several matches. "Temari of the sand wins by knockout."

The board spins through the next set of names. "Would Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please come down?" Naruto glanced at sakura who nodded back her understanding. They were trying to make it seem like they hadn't changed much. This meant that she needed to act like a total fan-girl yet again. she sighed and went down too the arena.((AN: this fight was epically stupid on a massive scale, and I refuse to write it. anyways it happens the same as in cannon. so if you don't know. than watch the bloody series, or read the damn manga.)) "Double Knockout. No victor." Naruto and Sasuke just sigh. And knew that it was exactly how it would have ended anyways. Sakura hadn't actually trained at all since wave. But when they saw her being carted off, they watched her eyes open, and saw the fire burning there. They couldn't help but smile. That was all about to change. "Uzumaki Naruto Vs Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba howled when this was announced. "Awooo we got lucky Akamaru. We got Naruto, chyh there's no way we can lose to an idiot like him." Naruto growled, until he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. "Crush him." Naruto nodded and leapt over the balcony. He landed in a crouch and rose smoothly to his feet. Kiba and Akamaru followed suit. But Kiba botched the landing and fell flat on his face. Naruto just smirked and removed his jacket. Revealing the golden bracelets on his arms. This drew many eyes; they finally took stock of Naruto and noticed something off about his demeanor. This wasn't some punk kid playing ninja. This was the real deal. Naruto did some stretches and walked to the center of the arena. His hair covering his eyes. Kiba mistook this for fear and sneered at Naruto. Naruto didn't react at all. Not until the proctor started the match. "Begin." Naruto's head snapped up and Kiba got his first look at Naruto's new Doujutsu.

"The hell? When did you get that? You're not from a clan. KAI"

Kiba tried to dispel the genjutsu. Only for nothing to happen.

"You can't dispel what isn't there Kiba. Theses eyes are very real. And they can see your future." blue light engulfed Naruto's arms and legs. When the light cleared his bracers and greaves were in place.

"And your future is... Defeat."

Kiba snarled and lunged, trying to wipe that smug look from Naruto's face.

Naruto sidestepped the attack with ease and fell back into his stance. Kiba flipped over and replaced his momentum into his next lunge. Naruto deflected the attack and sidestepped again. This time following up with a punch to Kiba's short-ribs. Kiba grunted from the impact and clutched his side.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Maybe you should take a break."

Kiba snarled and lunged at Naruto. Naruto decided enough was enough. He ducked under Kiba's blow and swept his legs from under him. Kiba fell flat on his face. Naruto than made a small jump to where Kiba slid to. Kiba flipped himself over in time to see Naruto's Psi blades blaze into life and descend upon him. Kiba closed his eyes and waited fro the hit. Only to hear metal impacting stone next to his left ear. He opened his eyes and glanced to his left. Naruto's blade was imbedded into the floor, and there was a small impact crater under his right fist. The blade from his left was poised to strike.

"Give, or I finish it."

Naruto's voice sent chills down Kiba's back. This was not the Naruto from the academy. He gulped. "Procter I forfeit. I underestimated my opponent, and cannot hope to continue at this time." Hayate nodded.

"Winner by Forfeit, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up and pulled the power from his gauntlets. The light in the gems vanished quickly, followed quickly by the blades. And with a quick thought, the gauntlets vanished in a flash of blue light, along with the greaves. Naruto held out his hand to Kiba, who smirked and took the offered appendage. Naruto hauled him to his feet and Kiba just chuckled. "Heh, I guess this is what everyone meant when they said my hotheaded attitude would bite me in the ass someday." Naruto just smirked. "You aren't the only one. They used to say the same thing to me. Remember?" Kiba laughed at that. And headed towards the stairs with his arm over Naruto's shoulders for support. His ribs still hurt from that punch. Nothing was broken, but it was sure as hell bruised. "Yeah they did, heh man. Back at the academy we were bleeding terrors weren't we? Us the two hotheads, Choji always eating, and Shikamaru always cloud gazing." Naruto just grinned. "That we were my friend. But now we have a chance to do things differently. To be terrors of a different sort. The kinds that make our enemies piss themselves in fear, at our sheer awesomeness." Kiba just laughed and bumped knuckles Naruto. "You got it buddy. You got it." he let go of Naruto and joined his team. Shino nodded at him in appreciation, and Kurenai just sighed in exasperation. Hinata, as usual, only had eyes for Naruto.

Hinata watched as Kiba and Naruto chatted on there way back to their respective teams. She was glad neither was hurt. Once Kiba rejoined them, Naruto looked at her. She gasped at his eyes. They were somewhat terrifying to look at, but there was no Malice in them. The black iris, gave a sinister feel to his eyes. This was accented by the slit pupil and single tomoe mark. Naruto looked confused. "What's wrong Hinata? Something on my face?" Hinata shook her head. "n-no N-N-N-Naruto-kun, i-i-it's y-your eye's." Naruto looked at her strangely. "Huh? Oh! Right that, Geez I totally forgot. I just awoke this before my match with Kiba and... Heh heh heh, I uh. I kinda don't know how to switch it off yet." Hinata nodded in understanding. It was a common problem with people unused to using Doujutsu. Once they learned how to activate it, it was somewhat difficult to de-activate it. Kurenai piped in. "there should be a constant flow of chakra going to your eyes. Just cancel the flow and pull the chakra from them." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the flow and slowly pulled it back. He slowly felt his eyes change. When he opened them again Hinata smiled and Kurenai nodded. "Good job, you did it." Naruto sighed in relief and grinned.

Before heading back to his team however he turned back to Hinata. "Uh say Hinata?" she looked at him. "Uh, when this is over. Would you like to, uh. Heh heh heh. Uh you know... Go out with me?" Hinata went from pale to bright red in 0 seconds flat. A huge grin plastered itself on her face and she just nodded. Naruto smiled back. "Great, I'll uh... Se you later then." she just nodded again. Her grin refused to die until... "Hinata Hyuuga VS Neji Hyuuga. Would both fighters please come down?" her face went from ecstatic to terrified, just as fast as she had gone from normal to atomic blush. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind herself and saw Naruto standing there. He merely nodded at her and said. "Do your best Hinata." she nodded and made her way down to the arena. While she did that, Naruto stared at her opponent. He could feel the malice rolling off of him. All of it aimed at Hinata. He growled at this. As he watched, the male went into some spiel about fate, ((Insert Neji's fate rant here.))And how weak she was. Naruto's anger threshold, while normally insanely high, was eroding faster than Tsunade's luck. Finally he'd had enough and snapped. He stomped up to the railing and yelled down into the arena.

"OI YOU, WITH THE STICK UP THE ASS!" everyone stopped and stared at Naruto. All of them with the same thought. 'Just what the hell was Naruto doing?' "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT HINATA IS WEAK HUH? YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BIGOTTED PIECE OF SHIT. AND A BLIND ONE AT THAT TOO. FATE? WHAT BULLSHIT. LISTEN HERE YOU NIMROD! WE ALL WRITE OUR OWN FATE. AND ANYONE CAN CHANGE THEIRS WHENEVER THEY WANT. HINATA KICK THIS GUYS ASS!" to say everyone was shocked, was the understatement of the century. They were flat out stunned at Naruto's spiel. Hinata however just nodded and turned back to her opponent. Now normally Neji was confident in his ability to beat his younger cousin. But when he looked into her eyes... he had to fight the urge to shiver at the look she gave him. There was no weakness or fear in those eyes. They were, instead, filled with confidence and an unwavering determination... to make him bleed. This warranted only one thought in Neji's mind. _'Oh shit, this is going to hurt.'_

As soon as the proctor began the match, the two Hyuuga were engulfed in an extremely heated Taijutsu battle. For a while it looked like the match was fairly even. But in reality, Neji was in trouble. He'd always been told that his cousin was weak, and extremely un-proficient with their family Taijutsu, The Jyuken. However, at the moment, her actions were the exact opposite. Up in the balconies, Naruto had instinctively activated his doujutsu at the start of the fight. He could see that Hinata was dominating the match. And, somehow, he knew why. Hinata wasn't pathetic at the Jyuken, she was simply too kind natured to put her heart into her blows. But at the moment... she was holding nothing back, and that was why she was... Kicking Neji's ass. Naruto just grinned. "Heh. This fights already over." everyone looked at Naruto as if he'd grown a second head. Kurenai almost blew up at him. "How can you say that? Hinata has no chance against..." her rant was cut off by a glance from Naruto. "You're wrong. Look at her, look at how she's fighting. There's no hesitation. No lack of confidence. This is the true Hinata. The one that her family almost killed. This is why I asked her out. Not just because she's cute. Although that doesn't hurt. No, it's because of this inner strength." Kurenai looked at Naruto with confusion. This quickly faded once she actually started paying attention to the fight.

She had to hold back a gasp. This was what she'd been working towards ever since she had first started training Hinata. Total confidence, zero hesitation, and absolute conviction. She winced as Hinata ducked under Neji's palm thrust, and responded with a thrust of her own... right into his groin. Everyone watched as Neji buckled and squealed like a girl in pure agony. Right before his eyes rolled back and he passed out from sheer pain. Every male in the room paled and covered them selves in horror. Naruto just stated to laugh. The med Nin's quickly ran in to take Neji to the infirmary. Once he was gone, Hinata reverted back to her nervous, shy, persona. Once she was back on the balcony Naruto ran up and hugged her. She went bright red and passed out, almost instantly. This merely confused Naruto. "Huh? Did I break her?" Kurenai merely shook her head and took Hinata from Naruto. "No she just fainted. When you hugged her, you fulfilled one of her greatest wishes. It just overwhelmed her a bit." Naruto nodded and stroked her hair affectionately.

Look after her for me will you? I've got to get back to my team." Kurenai nodded in response. Naruto nodded back before glancing at Neji who was now being taken away on a stretcher by the med-nin. Naruto winced in sympathy, Neji may be an egotistical asshole, but he didn't deserve that kind of injury. A Jyuken strike to the balls wasn't a fate he would wish on any man.

The following matches were all fairly boring in comparison. Shikamaru faced off against a sound Nin named Kin Tsuchi and got her in his Shadow possession technique. He then forced her to slam her own head into the concrete wall instantly knocking her cold. Choji went up against that mummified sound Nin with the weird gauntlet and was beaten. Shino's match was a bit more interesting to watch. He went up against the final sound Nin named Zaku. The match seemed fairly one sided to start but ended with the Nin blowing his own arms off after Shino clogged the exit holes in his arms with bugs. The guy in the weird cat suit from Suna went up against a leaf Nin who could dislocate his joints and stretch to obscene lengths. He won by disguising himself as his puppet and using said puppet, which he discovered was named karasu or crow, to break the leaf nin's bones in a crushing grip. The other matches all followed a similar boring pattern until the final match.

"Would Rock lee and Gaara Sabaku please come down?" this match caught Naruto's attention. Both Gaara and lee were enigmas to him. Gaara with his sand shield and lee with his insane Taijutsu. After it started they were all treated to a rather intense, and seemingly one sided, match. Lee seemed to be at a disadvantage until he got the all clear from his sensei to… As he said it, take them off. Naruto's eyebrows twitched at this. Then he was treated to a sign of just how insane the spandex glad duo was. Lee lifted his leg warmers and removed an insanely heavy set of weights. Then things got truly interesting. Lee's strikes were now coming at an incredible speed until… POW… the impact reverberated throughout the arena. Lee had managed to land a hit on Gaara's face shocking everyone. Lee then began unleashing a massive case of whoop-ass upon Gaara for a short time. Everyone was shocked by Gaara's secondary defense. He had a highly compacted and dense layer of sand covering the entire surface of his body in a sort of skin-tight armor. Lee once again shocked the audience by unleashing five of the eight inner gates. But in the end it wasn't enough.

The massive strain from using the gates ended up causing massive damage to lee's body. This was then compounded upon by Gaara. In a last ditch effort to 'Please his mother' Gaara crushed lees left arm and leg. He was fortunately prevented from killing lee through the actions of lee's sensei. However the medics decreed that, due to the severity of lees injuries, lee might never again be a shinobi.

The preliminaries were now over, and the match-up for the finals were decided.

Match 1: Sasuke Uchiha VS. Hinata Hyuuga.

Match 2: Naruto Uzumaki VS. Gaara Sabaku.

Match 3: Kankuro Sabaku VS. Shino Aburame.

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara VS. Dosu of Sound.

Match 5: Winner of match 4 VS. Temari Sabaku.

The hokage then stepped forwards once again." Well the match up's have been decided, you will all be given a month to prepare. This delay is due too two things, first too provide you all with time to hone your skills and develop new ones. And secondly to allow time for the various foreign dignitaries time to arrive. The finals will be held in the main arena in one month's time." He leveled a glare at Kakashi." Do NOT be late."

With that said the Chunin hopefuls all dispersed in order to train.

On the way out Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "I know that during your match you'll have to put in a lot of effort but I will say this. Regardless of our new friendship, cripple her in any way and I'll make what she did to Neji seem pleasant in comparison." Sasuke went pale and shuddered but nodded anyways." Don't worry Naruto, it's a match between two leaf Nin, I doubt we'll need to unleash anything lethal." Naruto nodded in reply to that before Sasuke continued. "Still though watch out for that Gaara character. He worries me." Naruto glanced at Sasuke but nodded. "Don't worry bro." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at being called that but smiled anyways." With my new skills and the training I'll be getting… He won't be able to even touch me."

Having said that Naruto walked off in order to train. Although inside he was apprehensive, he very much doubted he would walk away from his match unscathed. One way or another, I one month's time one of them was going down and the other would leave limping.

End chapter 3.

AN: Okay everyone sorry for the delay on this chapter but life got in the way… along with a hefty dose of writer's block. Now just to clarify a few things. During Naruto's month long training several familiar faces will be showing up. Including the traditional training from everyone's favorite perverted hermit. But also, Naruto will be training with some familiar faces from the Starcraft universe as well. Starting of course with Tassadar but also with a few others. Now as to which one's… well you'll just have to wait and see. Now on another front I have a perplexing dilemma, I have no idea what to make Naruto's nurse seal level two form look like. So if anyone could come with a description or better yet a sketch, then please send me a PM with either the description or the image. Now that this chapter is up I'll be putting a bit more focus on Those Who Defy Fate, so you should see some more chapters for that soon. Oh and one last thing, I'm calling Naruto's doujutsu the Mystic Eye but I need a Japanese translation for it. If anyone can help me out there I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time.

Noctus is Out.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

hello all, this is obviously an AN, so please refrain from Reviewing this chap. i am writing this to say, that i finally have access to a computer again, at least until july 17th. so hopefully within that time frame i'll be able to post a new chapter on one of my fics. or maybe post one of the new fics that i was working on before my computer problems. so to all my readers out there, thanks for the support.

on another note, i'm trying to find a fic i read awhile back. it was an uzumaki incest fic. i remember Kushina coming to konoha and asking for narutos help with an uzumaki tradition that involved sex. namely him sleeping with a female relative while she watched. and him then returning to the uzumaki with kushina. then, due his immortality, he and kushina live throughout the ages with their daughters, who are also immortal and also in love with naruto. they even end up having sex under a genjutsu at the girls school, during a public event.

i vaguely remember the fic, and that i enjoyed reading it. but for the life of me i can't find it. if anyone Know's, or has an idea as to the name of the fic, please tell me via PM.

this AN will be removed once i have some new chapters finished.

I AM NOT DEAD!

Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
